Rhinestone Eyes
by Sxxt
Summary: Zero Kiryuu is not one to search for trouble, but there's just something about his new neighbour he can't place – and who exactly wears red contact lenses? Kaname/Zero


**Summary:** Zero Kiryuu is not one to search for trouble, but there's just something about his new neighbour he can't place – and who exactly wears red contact lenses anyways?

**A/N:** Kaname/Zero anyone? I'm trying to get back into them with those new story. Hope you enjoy :)

.

.

.

**Rhinestone Eyes**

Prologue

_~ under sunshine pylons we'll meet while rain is falling like rhinestones from the sky_

_._

.

.

Zero likes the thoughts of Saturday mornings. He'll usually wake up at eight o'clock, lying in bed and Ichiru snoring lightly next to him (yes, at seventeen they still slept next to each other, the youngest twin always crawling into his bed in the night, not so much for nightmares anymore, but just for keeping the habit).

His mother is already up and freshly showered, baking pies and cakes (he can hear her working quickly and yet so well, pan's clicking and jiggling together) while his father is in the study putting papers together that were scattered over the desk and floor during the week. He'll usually stay wide-awake for a few minutes, enjoying the calmness of the beginning of the day, before rising and pestering his mom for baked goods. His shift at the bakery only starts at eleven and he has plenty of times for sweet bread and a long shower.

Ichiru is curled on his left side and he takes great care into not waking up his little brother. The seventeen year old was probably up studying until midnight (if he is the eldest, the strongest, Ichiru is by far the smartest with colleges practically begging for his resume and application) and puts on a random shirt lying on the floor.

"Hey mom." The kitchen is full of light, the curtains spread apart and his mother is looking rather beautiful with a simple pair of jeans and light green shirt. The apron 'Best Mom In The World' fits snuggly around her waist – they bought it for her about five years ago and yet she still wears it proudly as though it were pearls (he still remembers the tears prickling away at her eyes when she learned they'd work to buy just that).

"Ohayo." She smiles and sets the tray of sweet bread on the kitchen counter with mitten ovens. He smiles and goes to sit on the stool next to her while she prepares her fruit salad (he knows the recipe by heart now, has watched her do this for as long as they've been living here). He steals a few pieces of watermelon here and there, causing her to shoo him away with her large knife – the smile on her face betraying her annoyance.

"The house next to ours has been sold." Light conversation, Zero wants to light a cigarette right here. But he knows just how much his mother hates the smell, even though she'll let him do it in the house, and besides he's left them in his room and he's too lazy right now to go get them.

"Oh?" The interest isn't really there, he feigns interest, but really he couldn't care less. The last neighbours had a nice little dog, but they were an elderly couple that barely went out except in their backyard to read in the summer or to bring cookies over for him and Ichiru.

"Yes, to a nice little family of four." She places the last pieces of strawberry and adds a tablespoon of lemon juice in it. "I'm going to bring them a cake later." Which explains why the cake decorations are out, he smiles gently at his mother who is now adding a few sugar cubes to the salad (his brother does have a sweet tooth).

He peeks trough the curtains at the large moving truck parked on their street. A few men are working quick, using a chain to add boxes into the house. A gentle looking black haired man is instructing them, making a lot of hand motions. Heh, he sighs.

.

.

.

He pushes the last earing into his earlobe, quite ready to go to work now. Knowing Sayori, she'll be here soon enough to pick him up (beautiful little black car she'd been saving for ever since she was twelve).

Sure enough, the bell rings and he hears Ichiru shout 'I'll get it'. He takes in his whole appearance, silver hair and dark faded jeans with a white turtleneck and feels ridiculous for looking at himself so much (yes, he does look ravishing, but pretention has never been one of his faults). He grabs his messenger bag from the floor and puts his lighter into his back pocket.

"Hey." Sayori Wakaba smiles softly at her best friend. She's taller than most girls he knows, almost 5"6. She's wearing plum ballerina flats and light blue jeans with a long sleeved grey shirt. Common enough and yet he sees his brother eying her just a tad too much – she is beautiful, especially with her curly honey hair that fall just past her shoulders.

"Ready?" He pulls his tongue at Ichiru who answers in the same way, his mom shouts goodbyes from the kitchen and his father is probably too absorbed in work to even notice the whole family is up (he'd probably not notice he doesn't eat anything if it wasn't for his mom who made her job to pester people with food).

Yori plays with her car keys easily while she tells him she's had to park all the way over there because of the three moving trucks.

"You have new neighbours." She's used to his quiet self, his lack of reaction and his utter boredom of life – now don't get him wrong. He would never do anything to ruin the monotony of the life around him, not yet at least. He hasn't reached the point where entertainment is more important than the people around him.

"Yes, my mom is already talking about it."

"Maybe you'll have a hot, young one." She winks at him, whether she means for him or for her is complete mystery. Though Sayori, unlike most girls her age, isn't interested in boys (it's not for their lack of trying, that much he'll admit). He's never even had a steady girlfriend, Yori the closest thing to a girl who he sees everyday. But once in a while, when his hormones kick in he allows himself a fling – a girl or a guy it doesn't really matter and people are always willing to comply (and he is a perfectly normal seventeen year old).

He turns his head backwards for a glance while his best friend unlocks the door: the man from before is holding a young beautiful woman with black ebony hair. They seem so in love. Heh.

.

.

.

His keys turn emptily into the keyhole. His mother doesn't lock the doors when she's there except for the back one, but it's the force of the habit of a time, long ago, when she was still a workingwoman.

There is a bowl where he drops his keys and he shrugs his bag off his shoulder. There is soft giggling coming from the living room and it's with laziness and a day of work in his body that he decides to grab a water bottle before joining his mom. He bends down to get it, enjoying how slow his movements are and how little he has to do (sloth is not something which is common for him, but after a full day of work he'll allow himself to be… even more emotionless than usual).

"Ne, Zero – come dear." His mother's voice lulls him out of his reverie and he crosses the kitchen to reach their living room, it's quite nice; with nice, comfy couches and a fireplace.

"Konnichiwa." He says, rubbing his eyes. He expects his mother to smile and brush him off; instead she waits for him to open his eyes again before smiling widely. Ichiru is shy, cheeks stained pink and his father is sitting in his leather seat just like every Saturday night.

"Nee, Zero – this is Juri Kuran, our new neighbour." From up close, she looks a little older than she did earlier. She is still very beautiful, maybe two or three years older than his mother. She is wearing a light green dress that reaches her knees, simple and yet simply delightful. Red eyes grin back at him and she looks as warm as the sun, pulling him in…

"Konnichiwa." His mother smiles at his dumbfounded expression and if possible, Ichiru has turned even a darker shade of pink. Next to her is a girl, her daughter no doubt – she looks exactly like her, a younger copy. Dark hair that fade behind her back and wide, red eyes that look about to swallow you whole. He nods his head when she greets him and doesn't seem bothered at all by his lack of response.

He catches a shadow with the corner of his eyes, tall and dark haired – a mix of both the man he saw earlier and the woman in front of him. Red eyes looking rather amused and a smile, tugging at the corner of his lips, he stands there, book in him, studying him as though he were a science project.

"And this Kaname, their son."

.

.

.

**Short chapter, I know - this is just the prologue, but I swear chapters will be longer. Hope you enjoyed and liked the beginning, do tell me what you think and if I should continue this story. :)**


End file.
